


Colours

by Winged_Monkey28



Series: Close Encounters of the Celebrity Kind [1]
Category: The Night Manager (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, Post Hiddleswift, Scruffy Tom, Sleepy Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 09:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Monkey28/pseuds/Winged_Monkey28
Summary: A collection of random encounters that may lead to more.*I may come back and add more later.*





	1. Red Eye

“Good afternoon folks! We are about to begin our descent into Atlantic City.”

Jenna cracked her eyes open as the flight attendant began her pre-descent brief. She had been exhausted when she boarded the plane in Los Angeles. She had sprung extra to board early. Minutes after settling into her seat she had fallen asleep. She had a window seat which allowed her to sleep undisturbed. Unfortunately that meant she was now trapped by the slumbering man in the aisle seat.

The man was lean of build but tall. His limbs took up the most space. His legs splayed outward, one knee pressing into hers. Jenna shifted, but his leg only spread further.

Jenna grumbled as she looked for any sign that her travel companion was waking up. His chin tucked in, a pair of sunglasses perched on his pointed nose. His features were obscured by a few days growth of beard. The auburn whiskers mismatched the dark blonde curls cut short against his head. His skin had a healthy glow that spoke of many hours in the Californian sun they had left behind. Jenna could even detect a few freckles next to his ear.

At the sight of the freckles, Jenna made a decision with a mischievous smile. She sat up, stretching herself up until she was inches away from those freckles. Jenna licked her lips before pursing her lips and letting out a light blow into the man’s ear. She fell back into her seat quickly as the man’s head shot up. He looked around, wiping at his ear. A sleepy frown pressed his already thin lips into a tighter line. He looked over at Jenna and his scowl deepened. Jenna bit her lip as she felt her cheeks flush. She thought she had glimpsed clear blue eyes behind his sunglasses. At the moment she felt like they were drill into her from behind those dark lenses.

“Umm, could I get out?” Jenna asked with an apologetic smile.

The man’s eyebrows rose slightly before coming back down into his scowl. He grumbled as he unbuckled himself and stood up. Jenna quickly scrambled out of her seat to make her way to the lavatory. He stood a good foot taller than her. She looked up to say thank you, but the words died on her lips as she saw him scowling down at her. His scruffy looks and sunglasses succeeded in intimidating her.

She took a few extra minutes before leaving the lavatory. She drew in a breath and slowly let it out. It was only a few more minutes and they would be on the ground, getting off the plane. Then she would never have to see him again. Jenna mentally kicked herself for being so impulsive. Yes, let’s blow in the ear of some random, handsome, yummy smelling man you just spent the last six hours or so sitting next to a couple thousand feet in the air!

Jenna made her way back to her seat as the flight attendant began to request passengers prepare for landing. She stopped in the aisle and looked down at her row mate. He had his head down, reading a script of some kind. Jenna bit back a scoff. Apparently she didn’t suppress it enough because his head snapped up at her noise. Jenna froze at the sight of those chilling blue eyes staring at her over the rim of his sunglasses. He broke eye contact first and cleared his throat as he stood to let her back into her seat. They both settled into their seats in silence. Jenna went through her things to make sure she didn’t leave anything behind. Her companion moved to withdraw a leather satchel from the seat in front of him. His leg spread out and his knee bumped hers. His elbow caught her collar bone as she leaned forward. Jenna let out a hiss at the unexpected hit. 

“Sorry,” he mumbled, before returning to getting his satchel. Once he had extracted it he deposited the script inside.

“It makes us even,” Jenna replied, rubbing her collar gently. 

Her neighbor said nothing as they waited for the plane to land and taxi to the gate. His long fingers never stayed still. They would drum on his knees. They would twist a napkin between them, to and fro. They finally stopped when they twined between each other. Jenna looked up to see him looking down at her. She cleared her throat as she realized she had been staring.

“Look, they’re opening the door!” she said in hopes of distracting him. She scowled at the back of his head as he merely grunted and turned toward the entrance.

Mercifully they were close to the front so it wasn’t long before Jenna had debarked and was heading to baggage claim. As she made her way to the gate area exit, Jenna noticed a large crowd of press just outside of security.

“Bloody hell!” came a growling voice behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see her grumpy former companion. He was running a hand through his hair, disheveling them farther.

“Must be somebody famous flying in today,” Jenna threw a quick smile at him before continuing forward. She saw her friend waiting just outside of the throng of reporters and photographers, completely missing the shocked look on his face as she walked away.  
Jenna reached her friend just as the media began to frenzy. They began shouting over each other as lights turned on and flashes started clicking.

“TOM! TOM! MR. HIDDLESTON!”


	2. Blue Velvet

His lungs were on fire as he ran along the beach. The sun had begun to set, casting everything in a rosy hue. Running had always been his balm. 

Today was no exception.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Tom what are you doing in Atlantic City? There are pictures all over of you getting off the plane, talking to some woman wearing a Captain America shirt,” Luke ranted into the phone.

Tom only ran a hand through his hair as he waited for Luke to finish. He would never be able to get a word in until Luke ran out of steam.

“You know I can’t go back to London, but I couldn’t stand LA right now either,” Tom growled as soon as Luke had finished. “Besides, I booked a suite at a resort. The only other guests is a wedding party which I shouldn’t have a hard time avoiding.”

“What about the woman?” Luke asked, “They’re having a field day trying to identify who she is. This soon after-”

“Don’t finish that sentence if you like getting paid,” Tom threatened. He didn’t know what he would do without Luke, but he didn’t want to talk about THAT right now. “She was just some woman I sat next to on the plane. The press will die down when they don’t get any more pictures.” He heard Luke sigh. He pictured his publicist pinching his nose and shaking his head.

“Fine, just stay away from cameras for the next few days. I’ll make a press release,” Luke said in a tired voice.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
He slowed as he spotted a brightly lit tent. Music throbbed from inside. It had to be the wedding. The reception was well underway from the sound of the music. Tom self-consciously pulled the hood up on his sweatshirt.

A splash of blue on the sand caught his attention as he began to turn back. He looked closer to see it was a woman sprawled on the ground. Tom gritted his teeth before shaking his head and jogging over to the prone body.

It had to be one of the bridesmaids. It was the only explanation for the ridiculous cut of her blue velvet dress. The skirt had been pushed just past her knees, but he could see no signs of struggle. Tom scoffed as he stooped down to take a closer look. Imbibed in too much revels, he thought with a small grin. She was pleasing to look at, he admitted. Too curvy and rounded by Hollywood’s standards, but he wasn’t too keen on Hollywood’s standards.

Something about her tickled at the back of his mind. He brushed some dark curls off her shoulder. He sucked in a breath as he recognized the light pink streak of hair at her left temple.

It was her, the woman from his flight yesterday. He had been relieved to find her already asleep as he rushed onto the plane. He didn’t want to have to deal with a fangirl. The woman wore a Captain America t-shirt that stretched across her ample breast. 

Tom shook himself from his memories as she shifted with a quiet groan. She shouldn’t be out here like this. He had an inspiration as she turned her head, showing her ear. He grinned as he leaned closer.

“Time to wake up, darling,” he whispered in her ear, blowing lightly. 

When there was no response, he licked his lips at the smell of her skin, lilacs or something floral. He felt giddy suddenly at the prospect of playing more with this sleeping beauty. A thought in the back of his mind told him he was acting like a nutter and a perv. He was too far now to turn back.

“Wake up,” he called softly as he lightly pressed his lips to her cheek. It twitched under the brush of his beard. He froze at the tittering laugh that escaped her lips at the contact.

Her head turned back and he eyes opened. The sun had set, but he remembered the intriguing hazel color. They were the color of a summer forest floor with a darker ring around the edge.

Tom was about to ask if she needed help when his head exploded with pain. He reeled back onto the sand at the force of the blow. As he propped himself back on his elbows he saw that she had risen to a sitting position. Her hand was clenched in a fist, but her mouth hung open in shock

“Grumpy from the plane,” she said in awe. Tom scowled at the title, rubbing the side of his head. The woman’s eyes widened as she caught the action. She scrambled to her knees, moving to his side. Their positions were now reversed as she leaned over him.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. I just, well I thought I was dreaming and then I opened my eyes and like BAM you were right there so I just acted on reflex,” her words came out in a rush. She came closer as she reached out to touch his head just above his ear. Tom scowled and pushed himself. He almost collided with her when she didn’t move fast enough.

“What are you doing, passing out on the beach? Do you know how dangerous that is?” Tom scolded the woman, trying to keep his gaze above her chin.

“I had a little too much champagne and not enough to eat,” she looked down at her hands in her lap. “I was just stepping out for some fresh air. The last few days have been exhausting. I sat down to watch the waves and the next thing I know…” she trailed off with a smile as she raised her hands slightly.

Tom nodded, it certainly fit with her ability to sleep most of the flight the day before.

“Jenna,” she said, extending her hand, “Jenna Cole. Not Coleman, just Cole.” She smiled as she waited for Tom to respond. He took her hand and shook it.

“Tom, Hiddleston,” he braced for the squeals, the declarations of being his biggest fan. But they never came. She only laughed as she squeezed their clasped hands.

“So there was somebody famous on the plane!” Jenna released his hand and sat back in the sand.

“You know who I am?” he asked, hesitant.

“I’m no Hiddlestoner or whatever they’re called, but I’ve enjoyed some of your recent movies. I think you did a great job with Hank Williams.” She smiled, her eyes crinkling at the corners slightly.

Tom looked at her, studying her in the dim light cast from the wedding tent. She held a certain amount of grace in her posture. Her eyes darted slightly as she studied him as well. He couldn’t help remember the mischievous glint in them when she had woken him on the plane.

“Well, thank you,” Tom cleared his throat as he climbed up to stand. He looked down and offered his hands to Jenna. She took them with a smile of thanks, quickly releasing them after she was standing. He busied himself with dusting off sand as she reached down to readjust he skirt back down past her knees.

“Would you like a piece of cake?” she asked, waving toward the tent. She seemed to catch his hesitation. “The photographer left hours ago and most of the guests still in there are too busy taking advantage of an open bar.” She began walking back to the tent.

Tom blew out a breath as he followed her. He hesitated at the tent entrance looking around. Most of the guests left were concentrated on the small dance floor.

“Here you go,” Jenna returned with two plates. “I hope you like chocolate.”

“Thank you,” Tom accepted the plate. “Where is your date?” he asked between forkfuls of cake, raising an eyebrow.

She ducked her head as she picked off a corner of the cake instead of using a fork. Tom followed her fingers as they lifted it to her lips. She glanced shyly at him as her lips closed around the cake. He cleared his throat and dropped his gaze.

“I’m between relationships at the moment. And you?” she finally responded. Tom looked back up to see a blush across her cheeks.

“I thought everyone knew that?” he asked gruffly.

“I enjoy going to the movies, but I’m not much of one for gossip,” Jenna explained.

“I guess you could say the same for me then,” Tom nodded his head.

“Is that why you’re so grumpy and look like you pissed off your stylist?” she waved a hand at him before popping another piece of cake into her mouth.

Tom let out a short bark of a laugh as he ran a hand through his hair then stroked his chin. He set down his empty plate on a nearby table.

“Thank you for the cake, but I should get going,” he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his sweatshirt.

“Thank you for saving me from molestation,” she grinned.

Tom rubbed the back of his neck as he chided himself for almost becoming her molester. He nodded and backed away. He waved before breaking into a jog back to his hotel room.

He was going to need a long shower before bed if he didn’t want to be dreaming of blue velvet and green eyes.


	3. Yellow Polka Dot Bikini

Her muscles were on fire as she cut through the waves, pushing against their pull back to shore. Jenna slowed when she felt the waves lessen; indicating she had swam out far enough. Treading water, she turned back towards the shore, scanning the rocky beach. 

About a mile down the shore stood the hotel. The tent had been taken down earlier in the day, long before she woke from her hangover. Her dreams had been plagued with the sensation of a warm breath whispering in her ear, the feeling of soft lips and wiry hair brushing against her cheek. 

Movement along the beach caught her attention. A lone runner loped along the rocky edge of the beach. No hoodie today, his black t-shirt and running shorts clung to his body like a second skin. Jenna followed Tom’s movement as he came even with her.

Tom slowed, looking her way and that before sighting her in the water. He stopped and pulled out his iPod earbuds. He squinted as he looked out at her.

Jenna sank slightly into the water. Maybe he couldn’t put out a restraining order if he couldn’t identify her. A roar of water had her turning in the water just in time to see a huge wave crashing towards her. She let out a yelp as water engulfed her, dragging her under.

She seemed to tumble and spin in the water forever. Her lungs began to burn as she prayed to surface for a breath of air. A hand gripped her arm just under her shoulder and pulled her. What direction she wasn’t sure, but she wasn’t going to fight it.

She finally surfaced with a gasp. She began to sputter and cough as she accidentally inhaled some water. The hand kept its grip as she was towed along the surface of the water towards shore. The arm attached to the hand came around her shoulders as the other hooked under her knees. Jenna’s coughing stopped but she felt dizzy. She was pressed to a warm chest. Her hand slid along smooth muscles, a strong heartbeat beneath her fingers. A fresh wave of dizziness swept her as she was lifted from the water. As it passed she began to hear again.

“Jenna, can you hear me? We’re almost to shore, just hold on,” Tom spoke into her ear, warm breath blowing across her ear.

Jenna opened her eyes. Tom had shaved since last night. Her fingers touching his smooth chin brought his gaze down to hers. There was concern, but also something much more primal. The pupils of his blue eyes widened slightly. He tried to smile, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

She felt the sand as Tom lowered her to the ground. His hands lingered as he released her. A shiver raced up Jenna’s spine as they continued to stare at one another. She laid there, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” she said weakly with a smile.

He smiled and barked out a laugh, collapsing onto the sand next to her. “Are you all right?”

Jenna nodded, “A little water-logged, but I’ll live.”

Tom’s nodded as his eyes left her face and began to travel down her body. His gaze became heated as he had time to take in her attire, or lack thereof. “I’ve seen many bikinis in my day,” his voice was thick as he reached out, “but I don’t think I’ve ever seen…” he trailed off as his fingertips ghosted over one shoulder strap downward. 

Jenna’s breath became tight as they grazed the side of her chest. Her eyes followed his hand as it continued down her side. It came to rest on her hip, the thumb hooking gently into the hemline. Jenna sensed a movement and returned her gaze up to his face. What she had seen earlier was a small rumble compared to the thunderous lust she saw now. His face was inches from hers. She reached up a hand and traced her fingers down the side of his face. She cupped his cheek and pulled. Something was sparked and Tom’s lips came crashing down onto hers. She rose to meet him. Her other arm came up to circle his neck. His fingers dug into her hip as the kiss deepened. His tongue slipping through as her lips parted. Her fingers came up to grasp his hair as she moaned.

He answered with a low growl as he pushed her back into the sand. He pulled her hip towards his, the evidence of his feelings pressing into her. Their kiss ended, but he kept her there. Their foreheads touching as they both regained their breath.

“Yellow polka dots,” he finally said. They both began to laugh. Her hand trailed down his chest as the laughter died out.

“I’ve wanted to do that since the other day on the plane,” she admitted as her finger traveled farther down and traced the hemline of his shorts. The muscles in his abdomen tightened in response. A finger hooked under her chin and returned her gaze to his.

“As have I,” he said, lowering his lips to hers in a gliding brush. He pulled back before it grew deeper. He chuckled as Jenna let out a sigh of disappointment. “As much as I would like to continue this, I don’t want another set of makeout photos prime fodder for the masses.” Tom reluctantly released her and rose.

Jenna flushed as she sat up and began awkwardly brushing off the sand. She kept her gaze down as she also rose to her feet. She looked around while avoiding looking in a certain direction. She spotted her bag where she had stashed it behind some rock. She pulled out the matching sundress and donned it. She stiffened as a hand came to rest on her shoulder. She followed the pull as Tom turned her around.

He didn’t say anything. His eyes were slightly downcast. He reached down and picked up her bag. He slung it over his shoulder as he raised his eyes to meet hers. He grasped her hand as he inclined his head towards the hotel. His eyebrow rose slightly in silent question. She bit her lip before nodding.

They began to walk down the beach, hand in hand. Occasionally he would lift their entwined fingers to his lips before dropping them again, never letting go.


End file.
